


Lullaby and Goodnight

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, so much freaking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: "My love!" Loki sits upright, turning towards you. Worry and not a small amount of panic colors his voice, "Are you alright?"You groan and wince, "I'm okay. It's not a contraction. It's..." You grunt, gritting your teeth, "She won't settle down. She's been kicking for almost an hour and I can't sleep."~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Two pregnancies, two moments in time. One thing in common.... Loki's voice.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Lullaby and Goodnight

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lullaby and Goodnight

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A little over 5 years ago.....

Loki wakes to the sound of humming.

He cracks open his eyes. The shadowy room tells him it's the middle of the night. The sound is coming from right next to him. He realizes it's you. He turns his head slightly, catching sight of you.

You're propped up on pillows to ease the strain on your back and the swelling of your feet. Your hands are rubbing circles across your heavily swollen belly as you hum. You have but a few weeks to go before the birth of his first child, his daughter and you've never looked more beautiful. Loki remains silent, listening to you hum softly as he drinks in the sight of you.

You gasp, clutching your belly.

"My love!" Loki sits upright, turning towards you. Worry and not a small amount of panic colors his voice, "Are you alright?"

You groan and wince, "I'm okay. It's not a contraction. It's..." You grunt, gritting your teeth, "She won't settle down. She's been kicking for almost an hour and I can't sleep."

Some of the tension bleeds out of Loki's body when he realizes you're not about to give birth.

"Singing usually calms her down but tonight..." You trail off with a frustrated sigh. The lack of sleep shows on your face, in the darkness under your eyes.

"Allow me." Loki says, leaning towards you. He lays one hand on you belly, rubbing it with soothing circles. He rests his head lightly on your belly, his ear pressed to your skin. He just listens and feels for a moment, noting his daughter's restless squirms and kicks.

Then, he starts to hum.

It's beautiful. He's been humming the same tune to your belly since you found out you were pregnant. It's a lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a child.

He starts off quiet before slowly building in volume. You can feel the vibrations on your skin and know your little girl can feel them too. After a minute or two, her kicks stop. Not long after, she stops squirming and settles down.

You sigh in relief, "Thank goodness."

Loki chuckles, lifting his head up and turning to look down at your tummy, "There now, little one. Let your mommy rest." He presses a kiss to your belly before laying down next to you.

He pulls you closer to him, sliding one arm under your neck so that your head rests on his shoulder. His other hand returns to your belly as you shift over just enough to lean against your husband, wanting to feel the solid, strong length of his body against you. Loki breaths in the scent of you, fresh and clean like your body wash.

You sigh, eyes closed, "Love you."

"Love you too," Loki smiles, "Both of you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Five Years Later....

It's late when Loki gets home.

He's been away for the last two days. He rarely went on missions with the Avengers, spending most of his time helping Jane's research (he was quite good at checking her math) and assisting the Avengers with intergalactic relations. After Thanos, the galaxy had discovered their strange little backwater world and every so often sent representatives to make contact. Between his court training and his gift of Allspeak, he became a valuable go-between for the Avengers and the various alien governments.

But this time he'd been called in to join a mission. It seemed that a group of zealots (or as Loki called them "fools messing with things beyond their comprehension") had gotten a hold of a ritual that would allow some eldritch horror to enter our realm in exchange for eternal life. 

The team had arrived too late, the portal had been opened but fortunately for everyone, Loki recognized the world that lay beyond the swirling blue gate.

More importantly, the giant, quivering mass of blue brain matter with countless eyes knew him.

"Oh... er.... Loki..... hello."

Loki gave the creature his best sneering glare, "Xizgla-hoopvis, what do you think you're doing?"

The brain matter shuddered, "I'm terribly sorry.... er.... I didn't know you had a claim to this dimension."

"Well, I do." Loki took several threatening steps towards the creature, "I suggest you go home, Xizgla and forget this dimension exists."

The creature made a strange glorping sound, "Yes.... yes, of course. Sorry to disturb you, Loki." Before slithering back through the portal.

The disappointed zealots had been rounded up, the book with the bothersome ritual confiscated and the portal sealed. While the exciting part was over, that left the boring, tedious part to do.... searching through the cult's possessions for anything else dangerous. While it had taken hours to go through everything, in the end the book was the only dangerous thing found.

Which lead to this moment... Loki returning to a dark, quiet house.

He walked down the hallway, pausing at his daughter's bedroom door. Pushing it open, he stepped inside and smiled at the sight of Carina sound asleep. She had her teddy bear, Tor, in her arms, her black curls spread out across her pillow. She must have been tossing and turning at some point because the blanket was hanging off the bed, her feet left uncovered.

Loki lifted the blanket up, laying it back in place and covering Carina's feet. He leaned over her, brushing several locks of hair out of her face before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams, Princess."

Closing the door behind him, Loki continues on to his bedroom door. Inside, he stops to remove his armor, a wave of his hand has it disappearing from his body and returning to the back of his closet. In it's place he summons his favorite sleep pants and pads across the room barefoot.

There you are, looking so lovely in the moonlight. You're curled up on your side, your hair spread across the pillow not unlike Carina's was. One hand rests protectively over your baby bump, the other clutches your cell phone.

Loki chuckles softly. You worry every time he has to go on missions and carry your cell everywhere with you. Even bringing it to bed, just in case.

Loki takes it out of your hand and sets it on your bedside table. He walks around the bed and climbs in behind you. The movement of the bed startles you awake.

"Loki!" you gasp, eyes bleary and voice rough.

"Shhhhh, love." Loki tries to calm you, "I'm here."

You roll over, trying to wipe the sleep from your eyes, "Are you okay? How did it go?"

Loki pulls you over to lay against his side, "I'm fine. Not a scratch. The mission was successful, the world is safe for another day."

"That's good." You murmur before yawning. The worry and tension bleeds away as you settle down against him, sighing as you sink back into bed.

Loki smiles as you quickly fall back to sleep. He feels the tug of slumber pulling at him but there is one thing he must do before he can allow himself to rest.

He shifts onto his side and slides down the bed. Once his head is level with your belly he stops. He leans over and rests his head on your bump. His magic trickles down, through your skin, until it finds the new life growing inside you.

Loki smiles against your belly. He feels his tiny son's magic reaching back towards him, saying hello to his father. His son wiggles about, not quite big enough for you to feel yet. Loki closes his eyes and starts to hum.

The baby wiggles excitedly. He's been waiting for this all night. For weeks now, Loki has been humming to him each night and the baby finds it hard to sleep without his father's soft voice vibrating through him. Last night was so tough. He didn't know Loki was away and sleep was hard to find.

But Daddy is back and now he could rest.

After a few minutes, Loki feels his son's movements slow. The boy's magic pulls back, settling around him like an invisible blanket. He drifts off, safe and warm inside Mommy and with Daddy's voice in his ears.

Loki stops humming and lays a kiss on your tummy, "Sweet dreams, my little prince."

He returns to his place next to you, pulling you against him. Loki wraps his arms around you and presses his nose into your hair, breathing in the scent of your shampoo.

Within minutes, Loki drifts off, joining his family in restful sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

END


End file.
